D'un blanc chaleureux
by Bubus49
Summary: Ariana savait tout. Ariana acceptait sa mort. Ariana, elle est contente d'être dans ce blanc. Ce blanc qu'est la mort. Ce blanc chaleureux.


J'étais là. Je regardais par la fenêtre. C'était une journée comme les autres. Abelforth s'occupait de moi pendant que Albus était avec son ami. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment se comprendre. Je me souviens qu'Albus avait dit un jour: "Enfin quelqu'un de ma taille." Je n'ai très bien compris. Parlait-il de sa grandeur ou de ce qu'il disait être: "le pouvoir magique"? par la suite, j'ai compris que c'était la deuxième solution. Gellert, l'ami d'Albus, n'arrêtait pas de parler de "domination du monde". C'était assez triste une fois que l'on a vraiment compris le sens de ces mots. Et le plus triste était qu'Albus allait avec lui dans cette folie.

Le soleil illuminait cette journée. Il y a une semaine, c'était l'anniversaire d'Albus. Il avait désormais 18 ans. Mais on ne l'a pas fêté autour de la table avec un gâteau et des cadeaux. Cette année, Albus semblait avoir oublié son anniversaire.

Il passait des journées entières au côté de Gellert pendant que moi, je devais rester à la maison. J'avais tellement envie de sortir dehors et de jouer. Mais Abelforth ne voulait pas. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais assez grande, je pouvais sortir librement dehors quand je le souhaitais! Je ne comprenais pas tellement de choses...

Le moment où j'ai compris, il était beaucoup trop tard. Une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Albus, Abelforth était sorti lui parler. Il m'avait dit de rester ici, quoi qu'il arrive. Je regardais comme toujours par la fenêtre. Ils avaient commencé à se disputer. Gellert avait l'air enragé. Il avait lancé un sortilège sur Abel qui le fit se tordre de douleur.

La tournure des évènements ne me plaisait pas du tout. Albus commençait à défendre Abelforth, mais je voyais bien son hésitation dans ses yeux. On ne pouvait deviner le sentiment d'Albus que par ses yeux. Et même si j'étais un peu loin, je pouvais les voir très clairement. Gellert commença ça s'énerver contre Albus. Puis les trois hommes commencèrent à se battre en se lançant des sorts.

Je devais faire quelque chose. Je devais les arrêter. Abel et Grindelwald semblait bien décidé à s'entre-tuer mais Al se battait à peine. il ne savait pas du tout de quel côté combattre: celui de son meilleur ami ou celui de son frère.

D'un seul coup, tout me parut plus clair, la seule chose qui pouvait les arrêter, c'était un accident dans leur duel. Et à mes yeux, une seule solution pouvait être envisagée: ma mort.

En y pensant, c'était assez effrayant qu'une jeune fille comme moi envisage cette solution. Mais j'avais compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sortir. Tout simplement à cause de ma dite "folie". Mais je n'étais pas folle, j'étais juste traumatisée à vie.

Je sortis. Je sentais enfin l'air. Je sentais aussi la chaleur du soleil. Je n'avais plus envie de mourir mais sous ce beau soleil, des hommes s'entre-tuaient. J'avançais donc. Lentement mais bien décidée à faire face à la mort. Qui sait, peut-être que Madame La Mort est très gentille et que l'on partira comme deux vieilles amies comme dans le conte d'Albus. Je souris à cette idée. La mort n'est peut-être pas si horrible. Il ne faut pas la redouter...

J'étais désormais devant les trois hommes. Albus m'avait remarqué. Il me lança un regard effrayé et suppliant en indiquant la porte. Je lui souris. Je ne me retournerait pas.

Mon plan se déroula comme prévu. Gellert avait envoyé un sort sur Albus qui s'était protégé avec un bouclier. Le sort ricocha et fonça droit vers moi. Il me heurta en plein fouet me créant une douleur dans la poitrine. Je commençait à tomber lentement. Je vit le regard étonné de Gellert, le regard terrifié d'Abelforth. Dans le regard d'Albus, je vis le désespoir, la tristesse, la rage et l'impuissance. J'étais presque tombée quand je vis une lumière toute blanche dans le ciel. Dans cette lumière, je distinguais de formes qui bougeaient. C'était des personnes qui riaient, chantaient et dansaient. Une femme se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main. C'était maman. Elle souriait. Je pris sa main. Maman m'amena vers l'endroit où tout le monde dansait. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers Albus et lui sourit. Puis, tout était devenu non noir, mais blanc.

_Un blanc chaleureux._


End file.
